User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Things i love about Happy Tree Friends!
(So i bet you did not see this blog coming eh? Yeah since last time it was a list of stuff i HATE on the show, welp i decided to start with the list of hated stuff before i come to the POSITIVE well-deserved side which is loved parts of the show, scenes, happiness, characters, etc. And here we are! Welp it is including Honorable Mentions too so let's start!) 10: The Plots (The plots for the episodes is very interesting, a show where very cute animals dies all the time, as sad as it sounds, it is actually hilarious! But of course at times i may feel bad for the characters but still, but the nice thing tho is that they ALWAYS returns no matter what, but that's the confusing thing too well, as confusing and wondering... The plot for the main show overall is interesting, and they go on dangerous adventures and MAY accidentally get killed, yeah some MAY do but you know, sometimes at least ONE or more survives, so yeah do not worry if ya have a fan favorited character, he/she may survive at least once or more, so yeah, the plots are nice!) 9: The Animation (The animation is very neat, beautiful, cute, and childish, but the childish part is what tricks the viewers, including me mostly when i saw it for the very first time, i saw so much, but man, i love the colorful cool stuff, the characters and backgrounds looks nice, looks like The Care Bears due to colours and noses but other then that, it is a cool way to add such a cute design, the animation is superb!) 8: The Characters (Ya know, yeah the characters SHOULD been higher on my list but still, they is good for this list, and i love pretty much ALL of the characters, ok almost, however tho, we got for example: Lumpy the stupid moose, SO stupid he's smart, just eh.... Uh and Cuddles! Cuddles the cool rabbit who's brave, Flaky the nervous porcupine, my favorite character Nutty the candy loving squirrel, Flippy the veteran bear, Russell the pirate sea otter, etc. Just amazing... Tho, Mr. Pickels isn't rlly the best imo, since he never gets comeuppance for his actions unlike Lifty and Shifty who seem to ALWAYS get it, and Fliqpy only MINOR times, but still. The cast is good, and at times i am too sad when they bad but other times it can get hilarious!) 7: The Colours (Ok already explained about the animation up there, tho yeah, it is colourful, very cute and such. And most of the characters doesn't have fitting colours to the animals they are, except Pop and Cub who are bears and have fitting colour. And MAYBE Handy tho he is an orange beaver but still, beavers are obviously brown irl. So yeah still i love the colours on the loveable characters, it looks so pretty good! Oh! Almost forgot, i love backgrounds colours too!...) 6: The Names (Moving from colours at number 7, yeah besides, the backgrounds is pretty too! So yeah btw, about their names, i love the name choices, the characters have cute and/or funny names, and the only two of the main cast with human names is Russell the Sea Otter and Petunia the Skunk. And the names sounds like it fits in a kids show, so yeah.... Many of their names can mostly be used for pets, it is so cute!) 5: The Voices (Really, ALL Voice Actors of Happy Tree Friends have ONLY been using their voices in this show!?! They have never been somewhere else doing voices? Ok i am rlly sure or believe so, still the actors are great, and imo it is a shame the creators doesn't want the characters to talk, but i love the voices anyway. They sounds rlly too cute but sometimes it may get annoying when they scream of pain or something, maybe fear... But the voices is light (Some Characters!) And it is just adorable to hear them!) 4: The Soundtracks (Oh yeah, the music is good, i actually enjoys the soundtracks that is heard in the show, it is so nice, and i am glad some user got most soundtracks recorded on YouTube. That's nice yes, *Thumbs up to that* BUT... To be sure to this, then i am pretty glad they is heard. But really can't all soundtracks be confirmed? They are so freaking good to me!) 3: The Jokes (Believe me or not, but the jokes makes me laugh often too, it is comedic at times and some of the characters are hilarious. Lumpy and Nutty are examples of the hilarious characters in my opinion tho, and that's nice. And some deaths are comedic too, they rarely add sad ones tho, but that's a relief, we isn't meant to cry often in this show or is we? Welp, some of the characters NEVER fails to make me laugh to be honest!) 2: The Ships (Ok as non-canon as they maybe is... We saw most of the characters SOMETIMES together even, sometimes even sure, but very... I am even gonna tell ya that CuddlesXGiggles is my favorite ship, and Disco Bear better STAY AWAY from Giggles and the other girls, minus Flaky, she is ok with him imo! And yeah previous blog i planned to talk about ships in Top Ten List BUT instead in Dishonorable Mentions, so now here we is. And yeah i don't like it only when people COMPLAINS about the ships, i should respect too as i do, but really, most of the characters is good/decent ships together, and cool and decent is cool, ok even so, it was decent to explain very much decent-ness... Ok enough of the word decent! Very decent of ship choices, but let's stop saying decent... Why did i say it? Ah anyway as i say... I say this:) Honorable Mentions: 11: The Deaths 12: OC's 13: The Animals 14: The Episodes 15: The Games 16: Some Characters Surviving Episodes 17: Nutty being on-screen 18: Episode Titles And Dishonorable Mention: 19: Lumpy's Hatedom (Ok i noticed meanwhile thinking, in "Honorable Mentions" i planned to seriously add "Fliqpy failing to kill Lumpy" and "The References" in Honorable Mentions BUT... I failed to do since.... If i added Fliqpy failing to kill Lumpy, idk, i would get hated, due to thinking it being funny how Lumpy survives Fliqpy often, and references as we see stuff from other media references in HTF but yeah the other stuff i added is already there, ok moving on, about dishonorable mention, man dishonorable mention isn't positive, i mention here something that kind off was discussed in previous blog, that is right, i can't stand it that people keep hating on Lumpy, but ok, i am as dumb as Lumpy and i ain't as cool as Lumpy anyway, i mean none of us is cool right? Of course, i am just obviously tired that Lumpy was hated and however he isn't THAT hated to me tho, he is funny tho but i don't wanna discuss anymore since what if the haters breaks me when they come here? Ok let's go to number one!) And number one is:... THE TV SERIES! (Oh yeah, just so ya know, Season 2 is my favorite Season of the short ones, but other then that, The TV Series IS the favorite season since longest episodes shown AND also my favorite thing about the series overall, sigh i so wish Season 2 existed, also give Toothy a Starring Role ever since "Autopsy Turvy" trolled us PLEASE!?! *Bats eyes like a pretty girl* Sigh anyway so since i love The TV Series, my favorite episode is obviously "See What Develops" and my least favorite one is... Ugh! "Tongue in Cheek" *Shudders* But anyway, it is also having the best design imo! And for some reason, the episodes AFTER The TV Series looks different, ok same animation but anyway, the way they walk and do face reactions, is anybody else understanding me and KNOWS what i mean? So yeah random face stuff? Ok ask in comments IF ya don't understand ok understand reason? Anyway this is my fave design and season of HTF, my fave that should deserve a second season, since i love to watch HTF having adventures for more then minor minutes, the adventures are amazing, and awesome is same anyway, this is my favorite thing of HTF overall!) So what do ya guys thinks? As i did this today tho btw, what is your favorite stuff in HTF? Tell me then in the comments or make a blog about it as well if ya like, and i like to explain more but hey i am done now, so yeah anyway, and this blog says stuff i love, leave a comment for anything, thanks for reading if ya did btw and i'll see ya next time! Bye! Category:Blog posts